


When the Party's Over...the Fun Begins

by Anonymous



Series: Glory Days [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Patrick is really really ok with it, Canon Queer Relationship, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So when you said it was kind of hot,” Patrick tilted his head as he spoke, offering up his neck for David’s mouth, “you were serious?”David knew Patrick wanted—no, needed—an answer in words, but words would have to wait because first, kisses.--David and Patrick continue their discussion of theglory hole incidentafter the party. David gives Patrick a reason to tell him more about it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Glory Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652143
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	When the Party's Over...the Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be chapter three of [Truth or Dare,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988791) but it kind of exploded a little bit. So here it is, its own filthy thing. Unbeta'ed, because that's my brand. Title is technically from Billie Eilish, but not really and also just lazy, because that's when the story takes place.

  


“Thank God,” David groaned as Patrick closed the door, and was wrapped around him as soon as the lock clicked. He needed to be touching his fiancé, to feel the muscles of Patrick’s broad back rippling as the tensed and flexed beneath him, to scratch his nails through the sparse hair beneath his navel, squeeze and caress the tender flesh of Patrick’s belly.

David knew Patrick got a little self-conscious sometimes, saw that softness as a _flaw_ , even, but holy _fuck_ did David love that body for all he was worth. Strong enough to hold him up or to pin him down _and_ perfect for cuddling up. Not that David Rose would actually _admit_ that he was a cuddler. Not a chance.

It was more…implied. By how he turned into a magnetized octopus when Patrick was close. He pressed his chest even tighter to Patrick’s back, long arms snaking around Patrick’s waist, and nosed against the shell of his ear, his breath a hot tease against that spot behind Patrick’s lobe. 

“So when you said it was kind of hot,” Patrick tilted his head as he spoke, offering up his neck for David’s mouth, “you were serious?”

David knew Patrick wanted—no, _needed_ —an answer in words, but words would have to wait because first, kisses. He ghosted his lips down the column of Patrick’s throat, paused to mouth gently at the curve where neck met shoulder, and then mouthed his way back up toward Patrick’s ear, teasing the lobe with the tip of his tongue before taking it between his lips. He nodded, then pulled away so that hey could speak.

“Absolutely,” David kissed his answer into Patrick’s cheek, wanting to ease Patrick’s mind of any lingering self-doubts or uncertainty. “I mean, we’re still dealing with savant levels of natural talent here for what I saw from your sophomore effort.” Patrick did that adorable “aw, shucks” blush and duck down at that, and it made David’s heart beat a little faster as he pulled Patrick back even tighter into his embrace.

“And the idea of _you_ , you know…getting off on sucking some anonymous cock…well—” David slid his hands down to hold firm onto Patrick’s hips as he rocked his own hips forward, pressing his growing erection against Patrick’s ass, “like I said, it’s kind of uh— _super_ fucking hot.” Patrick whined at the touch, fucking _whined_ , and David couldn’t help himself. He bit down on the tendon straining and flexing along Patrick’s neck, tongue laving as his teeth clamped harder, Patrick’s aroused hiss sending shockwaves straight to his dick.

“David,” Patrick panted, sending one hand backwards to tug on David’s neck, hold him closer, as the other gripped David’s hip, “David _please_.”

There were very few things in this world that David wouldn’t do for Patrick Brewer’s _please._

“Tell me what you want, Patrick,” David husked as he sucked and nibbled even more intense color into the mark on his fiancé’s neck, “so we can make that happen.”

Patrick pushed himself back against David’s groin, grinding his ass back and forth against the zipper of David’s jeans until David groaned and rested his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder. “Can I,” he began, voice choking off into a reedy whine, “ _fuck_ David…wanna get my mouth on you. Make you feel good.”

David grinned into Patrick’s henley. This beautiful, generous man could very well be the death of him, and what a way to go.

“Mmmm,” was all he could manage in response before Patrick turned in his arms and pressed those perfect, slightly chapped pink lips against his own. And then he was gone, lost inside Patrick’s kiss, the glide of his tongue, the solid weight of his body pressed firm and wanting against David’s, and it was perfect. It was _perfect,_ and David was lost in it, and before he knew it, the back of his knees were bumping against the bed and Patrick was climbing on top of him.

Patrick pawed at him, demanded “Clothes off.” But his hands were frantic, his mouth unwilling to break the kiss, so he rucked up David’s sweater and t-shirt until they were bunched under his arms, then rubbed eager palms up and down David’s chest. As Patrick writhed above him, David slipped his own hands underneath Patrick’s shirt, dragged well-manicured nails along the sensitive skin at his lower back, and was rewarded by his fiancé grinding their erections together.

“Up,” David muttered into Patrick’s mouth as he tugged at the hemline of his soft green henley. As always, Patrick took the direction well—Patrick _always_ obeyed—and shifted his weight onto his knees to allow David to push his shirt up onto his arms, then tossed it off the bed. When Patrick started to sink back on top of him, though, David stopped him with a firm palm splayed across his sternum. “Me too,” he explained, carefully slipping his own shirts over his head before snaking his arms around Patrick’s torso.

“Now where were we?”

Patrick grinned at David, that wicked, shit-eating, toe-curling, gorgeous full-face affair that could leave David utterly breathless. “Me having my way with you,” he said with a somehow seductive, goofy waggle of those golden brows.

“Mmm, a fine plan,” David began, quirking an eyebrow of his own in response, “and just what do you want to do with me, Mr. Brewer?”

Patrick cut off the question with a forceful kiss, licking into David’s mouth and laying claim, seeking and exploring and tasting the contours of David’s mouth until he was swallowing David’s moans. 

“Patience, David,” and that did it. David whimpered into another kiss because Patrick’s sex growl just _did things_ to him.

_Goddamnit, how the fuck did I lose the advantage here?_

Whatever, it didn’t matter right now because Patrick was mouthing down the column of David’s throat, lips dragging against the stubble, tongue teasing along the pulse point before he closed his mouth and sucked. Patrick worked that spot over with his mouth, sucking and licking and nipping and teasing, until David was whining again, hips rolling over their own volition. Only then, when the whole side of David’s neck was on fire—an intense pleasure-pain whose evidence David was certain would be visible to anyone with eyes tomorrow and the next day and the next—did Patrick begin to slink down David’s body.

He paused to nuzzle into the crook of David’s neck, like he was breathing in David’s scent. For a moment, the intensity of it reminded David of the weird sex in those pseudo-werewolf fanfic stories Stevie liked to read. _Though a self-lubing ass would have lots of potential,_ David couldn’t help but think…but only for a fraction of a second, because the sound Patrick that just escaped Patrick’s lips as he inhaled against David’s skin made all rational thinking leave the building.

Somewhere between a sigh and whimper, adorable in the same vein as a kitten mewling but still hot as all fuck. And he was making it, David realized, at the sensation of David’s chest hair against his nipples. His face still buried in David’s neck, his weight supported on his forearms bracketing David’s head, Patrick was moving above him, a gentle side-to-side sway that Davidbarely registered, to be honest. But Patrick’s eyes were heavy lidded, the flush spreading like wildfire across that perfect pale skin, and once he knew what to look for, David saw his dusky pink nipples pebbling at the light sensation. _Fuck._

It was too much, those pretty little sounds falling from that beautiful mouth. It was too much but still not enough, so David wrapped his legs around Patrick’s hips, hooking his ankles together to pull Patrick’s hips closer as he thrust against him. He slid his hands up the broad planes of Patrick’s back, splayed his palms wide across his scapulae. Patrick needed to be closer, he thought nonsensically, even as their bodies pressed flushed together, David’s limbs wholly enveloping his fiancé’s trunk like a sloth on a tree branch, but David still needed _more._

“More,” David breathed as he mouthed along Patrick’s temple, “more more more.” Patrick answered David’s demand by rutting harder against him. They were dry humping like goddamn teenagers, and it felt so good, but it wasn’t enough, and _somehow_ David’s brain managed to flash back to the earlier proceedings of the evening, and _oh yes._

“So tell me what you liked most about sucking that guy’s cock, Patrick,” David said, huskily as he took Patrick’s lobe between his teeth. “The messy details I know you left out from before.” Then he bit down and squeezed Patrick even tighter in his four-limbed embrace because he knew what was coming. He knew it was coming and knew _exactly_ what he needed to do to work his fiancé through it.

At David’s command, Patrick whimpered and ground down even more intensely against David’s erection, his body suddenly a tense amalgamation of embarrassment and arousal. “David,” he whined, voice all reedy and desperate. Because as much as Patrick didn’t want to talk about it, out of some misplaced sense of shame or embarrassment, David recognized that tone of voice, and he knew that Patrick wanted David to make him say it. He wanted David to take the decision out of his hands and give him permission to tell David _everything_.

Patrick trembled in David’s arms, so David let his hands roam down Patrick’s back, wiggled his fingers inside his painted-on jeans, and squeezed. “C’mon, honey, you can tell me about it,” he purred. “You _know_ I wanna know everything that makes you hot.” He licked along the shell of Patrick’s ear, nosed the golden auburn hair behind at his temple. “And I love you no matter what.”

David felt it the moment Patrick let go, gave himself over to the pleasure and safety promisedby the arms of his fiancé. Patrick’s whole body loosened up as he melted into David’s embrace, as he let his weight sink them deeper into the mattress. David nudged at Patrick’s jaw with his nose, urging him to turn until their mouths met in a messy kiss, a clash of teeth sloppy glide of tongues dissolved into trading breath, gasping against one another’s lips. As Patrick melted even deeper into the kiss, David rolled them over, leaving Patrick breathless and wanting as he looked up at David with lust-blown, golden brown eyes.

He was so beautiful like this, David couldn’t help but think as he knelt above his fiancé’s muscular frame writhing beneath him, hips rolling of their accord, his head thrown back in pleasure. David reached down and interlaced their fingers together before pressing Patrick’s hands above his head, pinning them to the bed.

“Tell me all about it,” David growled, lowering his body down to slide up the length of Patrick’s torso, offering just the barest hint of friction, and laughing when Patrick thrust his hips up to chase it. Then David ghosted his lips along Patrick’s jaw, nuzzled the tip of his nose against Patrick’s. “And I’ll make it worth your while. Promise.” He pressed a delicate, closed-mouth kiss to the corner of Patrick’s lips.

“O-okay, David,” Patrick stammered, his breath unsteady. He blinked a few times, darting his gaze down between their bodies, avoiding David’s eyes.

“Look at me, Patrick,” he said, softly. Patrick brought his gaze to meet David’s, and David smiled.

“Good boy,” he praised. “Now, what was the first thing you liked when you saw that cock come through the wall?

“I…uh, I liked…um,” Patrick made his way through a few false starts before finding his footing, “it was different. Uh—I mean, obviously it was different, but yeah…like, the head was a different color than…well, _mine_ I guess, and I—um, I hadn’t really ever thought about something like that.”

“Mmmm, I see.” David teased the seam of Patrick’s lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted, and then thrust his tongue into Patrick’s mouth for a dirty kiss that left them both panting.

“What next?”

“It was…uh, well, just _there_ you know? Like, it didn’t quite feel real or something. I mean, uh, I didn’t even realize that glory holes were a thing that actually existed outside of bad porn.” Patrick scrunched his face up, going all bashful again as an even deeper scarlet flush spread across his face and down his chest. David tried (and failed) to bite back a crooked smile because he just knew that if his hands weren’t currently pinned above his head, Patrick would be doing that adorable thing where he scrubbed a hand through the top of his hair. David dropped a sloppy wet kiss to Patrick’s jaw, then started to mouth down his throat, stopping when he got to Patrick’s clavicle.

He shifted his weight a bit to lift up onto his knees. “Hold on to the bars behind you, please.” Patrick immediately obeyed, “please” or no, because they both knew this wasn’t a request, not really. David Rose’s inner dom just happened to be very polite, and _very_ Canadian. Then David quirked an eyebrow and nodded, waiting for Patrick to continue.

“It’s not like I hadn’t seen other dicks before, or anything. I mean, for christ’s sake I was varsity hockey and baseball in high school and spent a _lot_ of time in locker rooms, but…you know, not really _looking,_ I guess. I _saw_ them, but not like…that?” And okay, Patrick Brewer babbling about cocks he saw in high school while they were still grinding on each other like horny teenagers? Yeah, that was doing all sorts of things for David. He hummed his approval, and then knelt so that he could mouth down Patrick’s sternum.

“Go on?” he prompted, then kissed his way to Patrick’s left nipple, teasing with the heat of his breath before brushing his lower lip across it.

“ _Fuck_ , David,” Patrick groaned, rocking his hips up to force their clothed erections even closer together.

When he realized Patrick had forgotten his current task, David pulled his mouth away, and brought his chin to rest on Patrick’s solar plexus. Patrick whined at the loss, his eyes a little glassy as he looked down to see why David had stopped.

“Patrick.” David’s voice was stern, yet gentle, as he reminded him of the task at hand. “Continue.”

“O-okay.”

Patrick closed his eyes, those golden blonde lashes fanning out so pretty against his flushed cheeks, and took a shaky breath. David stroked a fingertip along the side of his face, down to his jaw, and waited for him to continue. After another few uncertain breaths, Patrick opened his eyes again and trained that nervous gaze on David.

“So it was all red and just _there_ , you know, like…uh, like just this disembodied dick just _pointing_ at me, and I wanted to touch it. I—um, I was reaching for it before I even understood what was happening,” he chuckled at the thought, that uncertain little huff of a laugh that David was pretty sure Patrick let nobody else ever hear. David moved to lick at Patrick’s other nipple, because positive reinforcement and all that. Patrick squeaked as teeth grazed the pink nub, then rolled his hips again. “It made my mouth water.”

David hummed his approval around the peaked bud, because _holy shit_ this was hot, hearing Patrick talk like this. He’d never really been much of a threesome kind of guy, but this? That image of Patrick, his sweet and earnest, mid-range denim-wearing Patrick—down on his knees in a goddamned dirty bathroom stall, for fuck’s sake—sucking some random dick. Something about the jarring disconnect was just _doing it_ for David.

“You wanted to taste it,” David prompted as he began to kiss his way down Patrick’s stomach, fingertips trailing along his sides, just so he could feel Patrick squirm beneath his touch.

“Yeah,” Patrick sighed, “yeah. _God,_ David, please.” David traced the tip of his tongue around his navel, then sucked a mark into the sensitive skin just beneath it. “More, please.”

“Quid pro quo, love,” David murmured. “Tell me more, and you get more.”

Pausing again to look up at Patrick, David gently scraped his stubbled chin at that spot just above the waist of Patrick’s jeans. He was rewarded by the image of his filthy angel of a fiancé lost in pleasure, his head thrown back and flushed chest heaving as he held firm to the bars of the headboard. Such a beautiful man. _Such a good boy for me_.

“Yes, for you,” Patrick mumbled, and oh, David didn’t realize he’d said that last part out loud.

“What else did you like about it?” David worked Patrick’s belt and the fly of his jeans open as he asked, pleased to see how his actions made Patrick’s chest move more quickly, how it made him worry that plump pink bottom lip between his teeth. _Fuck._

“He…” Patrick interrupted himself with a groan, arching his back to push his pelvis into David’s hands, causing those long fingers to glance against his erection, “uh— _fuck,_ that feels good—um…where was I again?”

David took advantage of the pause, encouraging Patrick to lift his hips so that he could slide his jeans down his thighs and then push them all the way off.

“Not really sure,” David teased, crawling back up Patrick’s legs and straddling his thighs. “You got distracted somewhere after deciding you wanted to taste that cock.”

“Oh,” Patrick said, his face an adorable blend of flustered and horny, “right.”

David grinned down at him, then traced a fingertip from the dip above Patrick’s collarbone down his chest and his stomach, stopping right at the top of the wiry hair on his pelvis.He quirked a curious eyebrow and prodded again. “And?”

“You’re the worst, David,” Patrick moaned in frustration, writhing underneath David’s weight as he tried, and failed, to thrust up against him.

“Ah ah,” David said, running both hands up Patrick’s stomach, relishing the feel of hard muscle beneath the softness before ghosting his palms over Patrick’s nipples, that delicate flutter of a touch he knew made Patrick whimper. “I have it on pretty good authority that you actually think I’m the best.” This time, Patrick’s groan was only about 56% sexual frustration, and David didn’t even try to mask his giggle.

“ _David!_ ” It came out somewhere in the middle of the spectrum between exasperated and whiny.

“Patrick.” The clear command in David’s voice caused Patrick to still—well, everywhere except his cock, which jumped at the sound—and to focus his attention on David, those honey-brown eyes glazed over with lust as he raked his gaze up and down David’s body. The intensity of that look made David’s dick do a little jumping of its own. Somewhere in the back of his mind, David remembered a time when he didn’t like being looked at like that, all naked and exposed, even during sex. But now, with Patrick, it made him feel powerful, desirable. _Loved_. David felt the corner of his mouth quirk up in a fond little smile at the thought.

But then, Patrick started to chew on his lower lip, and his face went all shy again, and David remembered himself, shaking off that gooeyness to focus on the task at hand, on what his beautiful, bashful button-face fiancé was working so hard to tell him.

_This is gonna be good._

“Hecalledme _baby_ andIlikedit,” Patrick scrunched up his face as the words exploded from his mouth, quick and rough, like a broken exhale after he’d been holding his breath.

David furrowed his brow as he tried to parse out that word vomit sentence. “I’m sorry, can you run that by me again? Just a little slower?” He shifted onto hands and knees above Patrick, and then pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. “No judgment, remember? I love you.”

“I love you, too, David.” Patrick’s whole face softened as he spoke, the tension visibly leaving his features with David’s reassurance. David kissed the tip of his nose and his lips. “You were saying?” He nuzzled their noses together as he waited for Patrick to respond.

“He called me ‘baby’,” Patrick squeaked out, his cheeks reddening, “and I’d never been called that before, and I really liked it.” _God,_ David thought, capturing Patrick’s mouth in a messy kiss, _he is going to be the death of me._

When they broke for air—minutes or maybe eternities later, who even cares?—David repeated his meandering path down Patrick’s body, open lips dragging against that perfect pale skin, stopping at various points of interest to kiss and suck and lick and nip. All the while, Patrick serenaded David with the sweetest little sounds—sighs and gasps and swallowed moans, hitches in his breath and obscenities muttered so low David could only feel the words as they moved through Patrick’s body.

A raspberry-sized mark sucked into the dip beneath his collarbone, just a hint of teeth left around the freckle close to his left nipple, a wet line drawn from navel to the base of his sternum, then followed by a cool stream of breath on the way back down. Patrick shuddered at that, his whole body quivering, the chill bumps erupting over his sensitized skin as David moved.

“You like that… _baby_?” David mouthed the words into Patrick’s hip, teeth grazing just above the bone.

“Ye—…uh-huh,” Patrick nodded eagerly, “again?”

“Whatever makes you feel good, baby,” and Patrick just whimpered.

David’s erection was straining in its confines, and _that_ certainly wasn’t helping things. So he nuzzled his face into the crease of Patrick’s hips and reached down to undo his own fly, hissing in relief as he shoved everything down and off and made more room for his dick.

“Now, tell me what it felt like when you touched that cock, Patrick,” David grazed a single fingertip up the underside of Patrick’s shaft through his briefs, then he followed that movement with the tip of his tongue. “When you finally got a taste of it.” He mouthed the swollen head through the damp fabric.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Patrick rolled his hips. “Okay, David.” Those beautiful golden-brown eyes fluttered shut again, but this time, it was pleasure, not nerves. “It was…god, David, it was so _soft._ Well, not like _that,_ you know, but…just the skin? It felt so good, so soft and delicate and smooth in my hand.” David tugged roughly at the waistband of Patrick’s briefs, freeing his cock to smack hot and heavy against pelvis. “How the skin moved when I stroked it,” Patrick gasped as David licked the precome from the tip of his cock. “I hadn’t really paid that kind of attention to my own dick before. _Shit._ ”

David grinned up at Patrick, brows raised in silent request as he tugged at Patrick’s briefs. Patrick lifted his hips so that David could make quick work of removing them and tossing them…somewhere. Problem for later. Then David licked a messy stripe up the underside of Patrick’s cock, from base to crown, then flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across the frenulum. With his lips resting lightly against the ridge, he continued. “And when you got your mouth on him? Tell me what that felt like.” Then he made little kitten licks all around Patrick’s cockhead, lapping at it like an ice cream cone.

Patrick groaned, hips thrusting off the bed toward David’s mouth when he pulled away, a gossamer thread of precome mixed with spit connecting his lips to Patrick as he moved. “C-can I move my hands, David? Can I—need to…need to touch you,” he grunted. David looked past Patrick’s head to see those broad, strong hands still gripping the bars, holding on so tight that the muscles of his arms were visibly trembling. “Please?” The last word was nothing but a desperate little whisper.

“Of course, baby,” David purred. “How are you feeling? You okay to keep going?”

“Yesgreenyesthankyou,” Patrick breathed out in a rush, and then he was tangling his fingers through David’s hair, babbling gratefully, “Yes god love you so much thank you, David.”

“You’re doing so well, love” David dropped a delicate kiss to the tip of Patrick’s dick, then licked the precome from the slit. “Gonna keep going for me?”

Patrick writhed beneath him and nodded his assent before slowly guiding David’s head toward his erection. “Please, this too?” he asked, voice small and broken with arousal.

And well. Not like David would ever be able to tell _that_ voice no. He opened his mouth and took the flushed, swollen head into his mouth and began to suckle.

“I liked…liked the way it felt in my mouth, the weight of it on my tongue— _yes that more, David_ —and how it felt to have it pushing at the back of my throat?” David took Patrick deeper into his mouth and swallowed around him, eliciting a series of groaned obscenities. “Couldn’t quite manage that, though, not that time— _holy fuck—_ but it made me _want_ to, you know?” Davidused his tongue to massage the underside of his shaft, then bobbed his head up and down a few times before swallowing the whole length back down.

Patrick tightened his grip on David’s head. “Can I?” he managed to sputter out. David pulled off just enough to make eye contact, and then winked and nodded. “ _Fuck,_ David,” Patrick groaned as he started to move David’s head up and down his cock. “Thought about doing this, about having him fuck my face.” He planted his feet and switched things up, holding David’s head steady so he could thrust up into his mouth; David just relaxed his throat and settled in for the ride, eager for Patrick to let himself go. “Wanted that, _god,_ ” he was panting now, his rhythm getting erratic, “wished he could grab me by the head and just _use_ me, fuck my face and make me take it.” David closed his eyes and let Patrick do just that, humming and moaning around Patrick’s cock as he pushed his own into the mattress to relieve the pressure. He was _so goddamned_ hard right now, listening to the filth pouring from his sweet Patrick’s mouth. 

“S’what made me come, thinking of that,” Patrick said, “Came before he did.” He was close, David knew from the hitch in his breath, the stutter in his hips, the tension in his thighs. _Fuck_ his fiancé was a goddamned _snack._ “Fuck, gonna co—” Patrick’s orgasm interrupted his warning, words transformed into wordless grunts as he came, hot and thick down David’s throat. David took it, took every last drop, swallowing around him until Patrick began to soften in his mouth. Almost reluctantly, David slid off of Patrick’s cock, pressed a gentle kiss to the head, and then crawled up to straddle Patrick’s chest.

David fisted his erection, red and angry and practically drooling precome. “See what you did to me, telling me about that? _Fuck._ ” He quickened his pace, jerking himself wildly and reaching down to tug at his balls with his other hand. “My sweet little cockslut, that’s what you are, aren’t you, baby?” he babbled, “Love how you can get off just from having a cock in that pretty mouth. Doesn’t even have to be mine, does it?”

Patrick looked up at him with wide, hungry eyes, then wiggled his body down so that his head was between David’s knees. When Patrick licked along his perineum, David’s rhythm faltered. “So close, baby,” he whimpered, widening his knees and sinking closer to Patrick’s face. He keened in pleasure as Patrick spread his cheeks and licked him. It was all so good, so intense. Patrick pulled him closer and David couldn’t help it, he ground down on Patrick’s face and _holy fuck_ Patrick speared his tongue and pushed inside and then David was coming with a cry or a shout or maybe he was even singing he couldn’t quite tell what with the fireworks shooting off behind his eyes and Patrick hold tight, tongue fucking him all through the aftershocks.

When the world stopped exploding behind his lids, David slumped forward onto the bed, wincing at the sticky mess now smeared on his stomach. “Gross,” he slurred, suddenly exhausted. It _had_ been a long fucking night. He felt the bed move as Patrick crawled back up to lie beside him. He rolled over to his other side and was greeted by Patrick’s sleepy eyes and soft, precious smile.

“Hey there,” Patrick said, a yawn drawing out the last word.

“Hi,” David whispered back. “How ya feeling?”

Patrick gave him a shy little giggle, his eyes twinkling and full of fondness. “Good. I guess you were right.”

“Of course I was,” David said with a little head shake. Then he felt his brows furrow as he considered it further. “Um, about what?”

Patrick’s giggle turned into a laugh, smile wide and bright across his face as he scooted forward to take David in his arms. Then he kissed the tip of David’s nose and snuggled in closer. “I guess it was kind of hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Rosebuddies for the validation and hair pets. You're the best.


End file.
